You're kidding me
by MelloMusic
Summary: Pre-Mikan Two girls enter Gakuen Alice and begin to try and make their new lives better here. There they meet their new elementary friends Tsubasa and Misaki who will do anything to make this quiet girl talk. Will it be possible? TsubasaxOC RxR


_MelloMusic here! OK... So I've never done a Gakuen Alice story before so... You're either going to hate me or love me... Whatever way, just don't throw things at me or eat me. I hate that. Anyway this is my attempt at a Gakuen Alice story. I started reading the manga a few days ago and I've been addicted. In three days I've gotten from chapter one to sixty. I like it ^^ (and now I'm done *sweat-drop*). So anyway, read! ~ MelloMusic  


* * *

_

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the song Fireflies by OwlCity, but I do own Haru.  


* * *

  
****You're kidding me...**

**You would not believe your eyes**

**

* * *

**

_  
"You and Zekka are special, Haru." _

_"You're going to Gakuen Alice, the place we told you about when you were little. You two will learn more about yourselves there... Trust me." _

_Those two lines. My Okaa-san had told me those at different times in my life. When I was at least three and Zekka had begun to live with us, Okaa-san said those words to me, "You and Zekka are special, Haru.". Then came my tenth birthday and she said those two things to me and Zekka, "You're going to Gakuen Alice, the place we told you about when you were little. The two of you will learn more about yourselves there... Trust me." _

I didn't believe her. When we got into the black limo on the ride to Gakuen Alice I was silent, not a word left my mouth. My vocal cords simply not allowing myself to do so. Zekka and I... We were indeed special, each of us had a gift. I could change my personality and even the others around me and Zekka... Let's just say the ashes of what was destroyed can never be cleaned up all the way, she could use fire. It fit perfectly because the girl was a pyro gaining the nickname "Hi Tori" or "Fire Bird". Me on the other hand. I was simply Haru.

My Okaa-san always said that being simply Haru was good. But I had wondered if this was really right. Maybe I had something more to me than just being plain and simple Haru. I knew I was special since I was going to Gakuen Alice. But was it just because of my gift? Most likely, yes. But I felt that was just the plain and simple me, like there was more that I could do than changing personalities.

I looked over at Zekka, who was wearing black jeans and just a plain black shirt. Her long brown hair hid her face as she sat hunched over some sort of video-game. I sighed and leaned back, what to do then?

We were supposed to be taken to the elementary division. Class had started already apparently, or so that's what Zekka keeps mumbling. We were being led by Narumi-sensei. Kind of funny guy actually, he was kind and smiling as he walked us along to the room. By the looks of it he was around 23 or 24 and he was supposedly our homeroom teacher. I didn't really mind, the younger the better. I didn't want some cranky old teacher.

Breaking my thoughts I heard a door open. When I looked in I saw plenty of kids messing around. They were using their powers freely and joking, even laughing. Back at the school Zekka and I had come from, if you laughed you were sent out of the classroom due to disturbance. Though it didn't really matter because every school we went to ended up in flames anyway. Whether it was Zekka's power or her will to run around with a match and gasoline packets. Not like it mattered to me in the end, no school for a few months until all the kids were transferred.

I walked into the room with Zekka at my side and everyone looked at us suddenly, stopping whatever they were doing. Narumi walked in behind us and placed his hands on our heads.

"Class B, meet Zekka and Haru, they are-" I shook his hand off my head and began walking hand in hand with my friend who was still tapping away at the DS, eyes moving at top speed and hands ghosting over the buttons. "Gah!" Narumi tried to grab at us and pull us back but we split from each other and he crashed to the ground. With that we walked up the stairs to a top desk, and took seats.

Someone across from us started to laugh lightly. Then suddenly everyone was caught in a peal of laughter. I pushed my blond hair out of my eyes and behind my ears so that I could see and saw everyone was bending over in laughter. It wasn't that funny! I noticed I was smiling and I closed my eyes, shielding the blue optics. I was making them laugh.

I opened my eyes once more and the laughter started to subside. That was the best I could do, but people could stop it on their own after my hold was released. I sighed and looked down at the desk when a shadow cast over me. Of course this would happen now, just when I wanted to do nothing. I turned to see a boy leaning over me from behind the seat, a girl looking over his shoulder.

The boy had dark blue hair with eyes to match whilst the girl had pink hair and light pink eyes. Both were sporting a funny grin.

"So you two are new", the boy stated. "I'm Andou Tsubasa!" He held out his hand and the girl behind him extended her hand as well, "and I'm Harada Misaki, nice to meet you!" Zekka turned around as well and poked the boys arm, the sleeve catching fire. My friend allowed a grin to spread across her face as she leaned over and rested her chin on my shoulder, "I'm Kagari Zekka, and this is Kitai Haru." I almost laughed because she didn't even try to help the boy as he panicked and attempted to put the fire out (which he did in a few seconds). The girl I now knew as Misaki simply sweat-dropped at his actions, he was such an idiot so it seemed.

"Well then hi Zekka-chan, Haru-chan! I'm sure we'll get along just fine. So what are your Alices?" Misaki gave a smile and jumped over the back of the seat to take a spot beside Zekka. My friend turned and looked at her, heaving a sigh and turning her DS off.

"I have the fire Alice, Haru has the emotional Alice." I nodded slightly and waited for Zekka to continue. She did, just as I thought, "So what are your Alices?" When she asked this I had turned and leaned back, seeing that the boy Tsubasa was sitting on the desk and looking at me, "I have the Shadow Manipulation Alice!" Misaki smiled big and continued, "and I have the Doppleganger Alice!"

Zekka smiled and grabbed Misaki's arm, "oh, show me, show me, show me!" Misaki laughed and then there was more laughing, and more, and more. I leaned over to see Misaki was leaning to the side with three of herself behind her visible and laughing just like her. It was amazing! I giggled and poked Zekka who began with, "we think that's awesome!"

"We? Doesn't this girl talk?" Tsubasa leaned closed to me, his face inches away obviously testing his question in seeing if I would scream and yell at him or something for getting in personal space. But I simply just kept my same bored expression and raised an eyebrow.

Tsubasa scowled and leaned back, "you're right! This girl doesn't talk does she?!"

"Nope! Haru hasn't talked for a long time! In fact I've never heard her voice", she said with a nod, eyes not leaving the game that she had pulled back out. "No one can get her to talk."

Tsubasa looked over at Misaki and then back at me.

"Is that so?"

* * *

I walked to my room in boredom. I had gotten it just moments before, this meant that I could sleep, it was small though, since I had no star level right now. Even so sleep was magic and sleep was great. I placed my hand on the doorknob and glared at the door before me. Something was off.

I twisted the handle and kicked in the door hearing a yelp. When I walked in I saw Misaki and Tsubasa smashed against the wall groaning in pain. I heaved a sigh. What were they up to? I closed my eyes and decided to let my Alice get the answer for me.

Misaki suddenly looked up and gave a huge smile, honesty. That's what I just emitted, "we were going to-"

Tsubasa smacked his hand over her mouth but she was still mumbling about, while glaring at him intensely. I narrowed my eyes and let out more power. I couldn't do much since I had Intermittent and I only had a short amount of time to do so but at high power. Tsubasa then began to tell me everything, yet his hand still covered Misaki's mouth.

"We were going to see if we could surprise you and get maybe a scream or yell. Then you would talk and start yelling at us to get out or... Some... Thing like that..." My Alice had stopped working on him and he leaned back on the wall. "Whew, that was tiring. I hate your Alice, you know that? It makes me so tired after wards." I almost laughed when I saw Misaki's eyes blazing, actually I let out a small giggle. He never removed his hand from over her mouth.

She reached up and grabbed his arm, flipping him over her head and slamming him on the ground. She kicked his side and growled, "keep your nasty hand off my mouth!" She spat and then stormed out of the room.

I laughed louder this time and Tsubasa looked up at me. He raised an eyebrow and pushed himself up.

"So you laugh, you sigh, you huff, and puff, and try to kill everyone with doors... But you don't talk? hat's going on in your head?" I shrugged and he sighed, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Haru." With that, he left, running after Misaki.

* * *

_  
As someone sleeps... They either dream... Or watch the darkness dance before them, like shadows jumping from place to place. _I dream. _I dream of rainy days, running away from my house and hiding in a store somewhere else in Tokyo. I dream of running from the Gakuen Alice scouts, hoping not to get caught._

_And I dream of my Okaa-san, telling me where to hide from time to time. Zekka would follow behind me in a blind panic, though, laughing along the way. I would keep looking back, trying to see if we were being followed and hoping that if we were, that we would not get caught._

_Then my dreams turn sour when my Okaa-san gives up and turns me in. She has informed me that we would not be staying with her anymore, that we were going to Gakuen Alice. _

_"You're going to Gakuen Alice, the place we told you about when you were little. You two will learn more about yourselves there... Trust me." _

_Trust?_

_Was it possible to trust in someone when they've given up on you? Turned you in to the one that they didn't want you to go to in the first place. There was not trust. There was only disgust. Hatred. Sorrow. I love my Okaa-san, it was true. But why would she give me up, after we had tried so hard to get where we were?_

_I dreamed of the ride to Gakuen Alice, and Zekka attempting to set the car on fire. But not with her Alice, with a lighter and a couple matches. _

_Unsuccessful._

_I dream of a way out._

_I dream of a way to live._

_I dream of my life._

* * *

When I awoke, I looked around the room, stretching my arms above my head. It was late at night, I was supposed to be still asleep. I grabbed my Ipod from under my pillow and began to scan through the songs until one caught my eye. I selected it and closed my eyes to listen.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

I could see the images vividly in my mind and if was great. It was something about these songs that Owl City had that made you feel detached and in another world. This was the kind of good dream that I wanted. One that was full of bright lights and a great time.

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

I smiled to myself as the song neared its end. I didn't want it to end, my imagination was flowing with this. If only, if only I could be like this. If only I could dream as well as this. I would keep those memories close and not want to loose them.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

I sighed and opened my eyes, a bit depressed that this song didn't make me fall asleep and into the dream realm. I wanted a good dream for the rest of the night, a dream that I would remember when the sun rose. As more songs began to play I finally fell asleep and my dream was the same as earlier. A tear rolled down my cheek, Okaa-san only wanted to stop the running.

And stop the running... She did.

* * *

_  
And the first chapter in finito! I feel kind of bad for my poor OC Haru! But it will get better for her, I know that is so because I'm writing it! Oh and there will be a lot of Owl City songs, mainly because it fits the feel of the fic. Well anyway, thanks for reading. Now would you mind doing me a kind favor and clicking that button down there? I've been here long enough to know it's there people XD No pressure._


End file.
